callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Federation Day/Transcript
Intro Hesh: So what happened to him? Elias: We searched for his body for weeks. Finally we were pulled and he was declared MIA. Hesh: But why is he hunting Ghosts? Elias: The Federation got to him first. Whatever they did, if they can turn him, they can turn anyone. And a Ghost won't stop until he completes his mission. Hesh: So, find him before he finds us... Elias: Exactly. There's a man in Caracas who knows where he sleeps. Victor Ramos. He heads up R&D for the Fed. Few men get close enough to call a man like Rorke "friend". Ramos is one. To find Rorke, we're going back to Caracas, where this all started. Gameplay Federation Day June 15th, 0:41:15 Caracas, Federation Capital Logan Walker Logan and Keegan are in a rooftop, looking at the target building as the fireworks are launched, as helicopters fly nearby. Keegan: He's right on time. Time to earn the mask. The helicopters fly towards the target building as Keegan pulls his mask over his head. Keegan: There's our target. Logan activates his Optic Scanner. Keegan: Chopper's landing, confirm visual ID. Scarecrow this is Six-Two. Prepare to receive optical feed. Elias: Copy, actual. Receiving transmission. Cleaning up the signal. Keegan: Our target's on the roof ahead, we need to ID him. Focus on the chopper, nearby rooftop. Logan zooms in the Scanner, Ramos steps out of the helicopter. He is face-scanned by the Scanner and confirmed. Elias: Target confirmed. Mission is a go. Logan deactivates the Optic Scanner. Keegan: Hard copy, Scarecrow. Six-Two out. Keegan goes to the rooftop's edge, Logan follows, where they regroup with Hesh. Keegan: Set up your launchers and check your chutes for exfil. The three deploy their zipline launchers. Keegan: Fire your line, kid. Logan fires his line, Hesh and Keegan do it right after. Keegan: Hook up. They all hook up to the zipline and advance. Keegan: 3, 2, 1. Detach. The trio detach from their lines and rappel down the building. Keegan: Line secure. Let's move down. Slowly, they all move down. Hesh: Enemies below. Keegan: The lights inside will keep them blind to us. As they move down, they stop in a floor where a man using a laptop is seen. Keegan: Guy at the table. Take him out. Logan shoots the man. Keegan: Good. Shift right. Let's take care of the other two. They move to the right, where two other men are seen. Keegan: On you, kid. Logan kills one of the men, Keegan takes down the other. Keegan: Targets down. We're clear. Move to the next floor. They move down. Hesh: More enemies below. If the player shoots any of the enemies at the poker table or in the elevator before Keegan tells you to hold your fire: Keegan: 'Shit! what are you doing?! ''The trio will try to kill the guards in the kitchen, the table and the elevators. If the player is killed, he will have to restart from the latest checkpoint. If all enemies are killed: '''Keegan: '''Clear '''Keegan: Hold your fire. Got three at the poker table over here. Hesh: Left side. One in the kitchen. One on the way. Keegan: Shift left. Hit the kitchen first. Wait until he's in the kitchen and take them both down. Logan moves left with Hesh, to the kitchen. Hesh: On you. Logan and Hesh kill both of the men in the kitchen. Keegan: Got movement in the center. Logan moves right, one of the men in the poker table stood up, but sits back down. Keegan: Alright. Smoke these guys. The three men are taken out. Hesh: Clear. Keegan: Keep it moving. They keep moving down, until they stop in one floor. Keegan: Control center is on this floor. The trio cuts holes in the window, they get in the building. Keegan: Power system is in the back. Let's go. They reach the power room. Keegan: Patch in. Upload the virus. Logan begins the virus upload. Voices are faintly heard, but coming closer Keegan: Tangos coming. Finish up. A group Federation Guards get closer as they have a conversation. Keegan: Finish or hide. Logan either finishes the upload or stops in the middle of the upload and they both hide in the dark. Keegan: Quick, hide in the alcove. Weapon down. If the player shoots one of the Federation guards, are spotted by them or hide anywhere else other than ordered and spotted, Keegan will shout: Keegan: 'Shit! What are you doing?! ''Logan and Keegan try to kill the guards. If the player is shot and killed by one of the guards, he will have to restart from the latest checkpoint. Or if the player hides anywhere else, and if the guards spot him, they will open fire at him. If the player is killed, he will have to restart from the latest checkpoint. If all the guards are killed, Keegan will say: 'Keegan: '''Targets down. ''As they hide, the guards walk past them as they have their conversation. '''Keegan: Let them pass. Federation Guard 1: Eh, tal vez vaya un momento allá afuera. (Eh, I may go out there for a few.) Federation Guard 2: Ojalá pudiera acompañarle. Hay muchas jevas buenas por allá. Jeje. (I wish I could go with you. There's a lot of pretty ladies down there. Hehe.) Federation Guard 1: Váyase antes. ¿Quien se va a enterar? (Leave earlier. Who's gonna find out?) Federation Guard 2: ¿Y si nos pillan? (And if we get caught?) Federation Guard 1: No nos pillaran... confía en mí. (We won't. Trust me.) Federation Guard 2: Okay. ¡Vamos! (Alright. Let's go!) Federation Guard 3: Epa, deberíamos preguntarle a Eduardo si va a venir. (Hey, we should ask Eduardo if he's coming.) Federation Guard 4: ¿Estas loco? Esta de patrulla ahora mismo. (Are you kidding? He's on patrol right now.) Federation Guard 3: Ah, seguro que se encuentra una forma de librarse de ella. (Ah, surely he'll find a way to get out of it.) As the group of soldiers walk by and get through, one stops in front of Logan and uses his phone. The rest continue to have their conversation. Federation Guard 4: Tú amigo, no das más que problemas. (You, my friend, don't cause anything but trouble.) The last guard pauses to check his smart phone, he looks up and notices Logan. Federation Guard 5: ¿Que? (What?) But Keegan quickly grabs him from behind and silences him. Federation Guard 3: Hey, yo no doy problemas, pero sé cuando divertirme. Y confía en mí, con esta cosa en marcha esta claro que es hora de divertirse. (Hey, I don't cause trouble, I know when to have fun. And trust me, with this thing going on, it's clearly time to have fun.) If the virus was not finished uploading. Keegan: I've got your back. Finish the upload Logan finishes uploading the virus. The group walk to another door and open it. O''ne of the guards close the door behind them and the group walks to another room.'' Keegan: Let's get back to the ropes and hook up. Hook up to the ropes. They go back to where they made the holes to get in the building, hooking back to the ropes. Keegan: Kill the lights. Logan triggers the virus, shutting down the power for the building. Keegan: Beautiful. They move down. Hesh: Two on the left balcony. Keegan: Move down and take them out. The two at the balcony are taken down. Hesh: Targets down. The move down continues Keegan: One right below you. Move above him. We'll do this quietly. Logan moves right above the guard. Keegan: Alright, take him out. Logan kills the guard. Two guards notice and rush towards Logan. He throws his knife at one of the them, and Keegan descends and strangles the other. Keegan: Remember, we gotta shut down the elevators, seal off his chance to bolt. Hesh: I've got the main bank in the west wing. Keegan: We'll rendezvous in the junction to cut the secondaries. On me. Logan and Keegan move inside the building. An elevator noise is heard, two guards get inside it. Keegan: Drop 'em. Logan shoots both. Keegan: Clear. Federation Guard: (through radio chatter) ¡Refuerzos en camino! (Back-up on its way!) If the player shoots the window of the office and it alerts the guards, Keegan may or may not perform his normal actions when this does not happen. One of the guards may run after the player, or try to find him. If the player is killed, he will have to restart from the latest checkpoint. Logan and Keegan keep moving, they enter a room where guards are watching the Federation Day's fireworks through the window. Federation Guard 1: Que fuegos artificiales. (Those are great fireworks.) Federation Guard 2: Uf, hacen que extrañe mi casa. En una semana pediré permiso, estoy deseando volver. (They make me miss home. In a week I'm gonna ask for vacations, I feel like going back.) Keegan: I count five tangos ahead. Drop 'em. Federation Guard 1: Maldito helecho, a mi me quedan dos meses más. (Lucky bastard, I've got two more months left.) Logan and Keegan engage the guards Keegan: Looks like Elias' training is paying off. They continue to move Keegan: Hesh, check in. Hesh: Main elevators offline, secondaries still active. Keegan: Copy, see you in five. As Logan and Keegan move, another group of soldiers is heard talking about the fireworks, while dining and watching the live news coverage of the Federation Day fireworks on the TV. If the player alerts the enemies before the following is performed, Keegan will go inside the dining room. Keegan may or may not be killed in this process. But if Keegan is killed, the player will have to restart from the latest checkpoint. Federation Guard: Los fuegos artificiales se ven más arrechos sin luz. (Fireworks look better in this blackout.) Keegan: Big group. We'll need to surprise them. Federation Guard 2: ¡La cerveza se va a calentar si no vuelve la luz pronto! (The beer is gonna get hot if light doesn't come back soon!) Federation Guard 3: Es la mejor orden que me han dado hoy. (It's the best order I've got today.) Logan shoots the TV they were watching, surprising the group Federation Guard: ¿¡Qué coño!? ¿¡Qué está pasando!? (What the fuck!? What's going on!?) Keegan: Strobes on. Take 'em out. As Logan turns his strobe lights on, the soldiers become more confused, Logan and Keegan eliminate them. Keegan: Check your corners. Two more enemies appear and are shot and killed by Logan and Keegan. Keegan: 'Clear. Strobes off. This way. ''If the player alerted the guards before the TV is taken out, and if all enemies are killed: 'Keegan: '''That wasn't a smart move. This way. ''They move out '''Keegan: Hesh, we're entering from the northeast corner. Hesh: Roger that. I'm almost to the control room. Keegan: Go give Hesh a hand. I'll hook up the ropes. Logan goes to his brother. Hesh: Kill the power to the elevators. Logan opens a small cupboard where there are power ropes to keep the elevators working. He cuts the ropes and all the lights go to red, indicating the elevators have lost power. Hesh sees a security camera feed. Hesh: Looks like we've got company. Here they come. Time to upgrade. Keegan: They've found us! Get back here! Logan and his brother move to assist Keegan Keegan: We're losing time we need to move! More soldiers step in as the three engage Hesh: Targets down! Give me your extra charges I'll cover our exit. Hesh sets up the charges Keegan: Hook up to the ropes. Grab your line. We need to move. The three hook up to their lines as enemy reinforcements enter the room Keegan: Here they come! Make it quick, Hesh! Hesh blows up the charges and he regroups with his team Hesh: Above us! Soldiers appear in the floors above and fire upon Keegan, Hesh and Logan. They return fire Keegan: Enemies on the floor below us! The team rappels down and engage Hesh: We need to get inside now! The team moves further down, they break the window, entering the building once again as they continue their fight Keegan: We have to get to the HVT! Push through! Move! Move! We can't get Ramos get away! The team slowly move forward Keegan: Don't stop! Keep moving! Keep pushing! Come on! Go! Push through! Once eliminating the soldiers, Logan and Keegan stack up, ready to breach the room Ramos is in, Hesh goes the other way around Hesh (if Logan advances next to him): Go take point with Keegan. I've got this door. Keegan: In position. Hesh: Likewise. Keegan: Alright. Let's do this. Keegan opens the door, the room is empty Keegan: Damn it! He's not here! Hesh? Hesh: I got him. The other door violently opens, Ramos was pushed by Hesh. Hesh picks up Ramos and sits him in a chair pointing a pistol at him. Ramos: He knew you would come. Keegan: Where's Rorke? Where is he? Ramos: I don't know. No one knows. Keegan: Hesh. Hesh puts Ramos against the table. Keegan: You have five seconds to deliver coordinates on Rorke. Four! Ramos: He's not here. Keegan: Three! Two! Ramos: His location is in there. In an encrypted file. The television in the room starts broadcasting live feed from Rorke. Rorke: Well, well, well, if it ain't the walking dead. Keegan: Rorke. Rorke: I knew you'd follow the bread crumbs. Angered, Hesh pushes Ramos back in the chair Hesh: You tried to kill my father you piece of shit! Keegan: Hesh! Rorke: The sons of Elias Walker. Boys sent to do a man's work. Keegan: Where are you, Rorke? Rorke: Where I am doesn't matter. What matters is a decade ago you left me to die in this city... And from this night forward Elias lives with the knowledge he sent his own sons to their death. The feed ends. Rorke detonates the bombs off-screen, and explosions are heard all around the building. The building starts to rumble violently. Keegan: It was a set-up. Let's move. Ramos: Mi vida... (My life...) The team exits the room, Ramos hides under the table. Keegan: Command/Scarecrow, mission is compromised! Attempting an aerial exfil from the 52nd floor. Elias: Copy, Six-Two. Prepping emergency team for your new rally point. The team move through the ongoing wreckage Keegan: We need to find a window before the whole damn place comes down! Hesh: Windows ahead! Keegan: Copy we can jump from here! Get to the window! As the team move to the window, the building begins to collapse and leans sideways Keegan: Prep your chutes! It's going down! The building leans more Hesh: Grab on to something! Watch out! The building leans to the point it is almost horizontal, everyone is sliding through the floor Keegan: Ready your chutes! The team fall through a window, and open their parachutes Keegan: Scarecrow, we're airborne! En route to rally point echo. Good work you two. Now let's get the hell out of here. The team continue to safely descend from the wreckage as the screen blacks out, ending the level Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts